painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle
previous level - Ruins ← → next level - The Palace Castle is the first level of Painkiller chapter 4. __TOC__ Description This level is set in small castle on top of the mountain in middle of snowstorm. There are several watchtowers and one big building that apparently serves as living quarters. Below the castle are dark dungeons and one rooms is a torture chamber. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by zombies but also introduces three new kind of enemies. They include: * Beasts * Leper Zombies * Executioners * Bones Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Rage. To acquire it, player has to find every holy item. Secret areas/pickups Four armors can be found in this level: * The first one (bronze) is in exterior's castle grounds on the left to the main gate. * The second one (silver) is inside the castle in the kitchen on the ground floor. * The third one (gold) is on the top of the round guard tower in the interior's castle grounds. * The fourth one (silver) is the first open area in the castle's dungeons. Secrets and holy items * The first secret is located below the bridge that leads into the castle. It is reached by using wodden ladder on the bridge's wall (it is kinda tricky to get on it) and jump into three small spaces beneath the bridge. * The second secret is located inside small shack adjacent to castle's wall in the interior courtyard. * The third secret is located on the castle's wall in the interior's courtyard. It is reached by jumping onto the two roofs of two smaller buildings to get onto the walls. * The fourth secret is located on top of the round guard tower in the interior courtyard. It is reached by going onto the wall to the tower's entrance instead of going down to the castle's dungeons and then get to the top. * The fifth secret is located on the roof of the castle's main building. It is reached by jumping from round tower onto the roof. * The sixth secret is located on top of the right left guard tower in the castle's main entrance. It is reached by jumping from the castle's main building onto that tower. * The seventh secret is located in the small house adjacent to castle's main building. It is reached by backtracking to that house instead of going into the end portal. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 5.PNG|Secret 5. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 6.PNG|Secret 6. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Secret 7.PNG|Secret 7. Trivia *This castle is based loosely on the Będzin Castle in Poland. *Sometimes in the level a weird, mechanical sound can be randomly hear as presented here. In the game files it is named "Ptak.wmv" which literally translates to "Bird.wmv" indicating that this is in fact a modified bird sound. The same sound is present in Snowy Bridge. Gallery castle.bedzin.real.1.jpg|Będzin Castle. castle.bedzin.real.2.jpg|Będzin Castle. castle.bedzin.game.1.jpg|Castle level. castle.bedzin.game.2.jpg|Castle level. Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 2.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 3.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 4.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 5.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 6.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 7.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 8.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 9.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 10.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 11.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 12.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 13.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 14.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 15.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 16.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 17.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 18.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 19.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle 20.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Entrance 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Entrance 2.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Entrance 3.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Entrance 4.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Catapult 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Interior 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Interior 2.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Torture Room 1.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Torture Room 2.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Torture Room 3.jpg Chapter 4 Level 1 - Castle - Torture Room 4.jpg Soundtrack Castle Music 01: Castle Music 02: Castle Fight: Environment Sounds Ghost 1: Ghost 2: Pigeons 1: Pigeons 2: Chains: Underground 1: Underground 2: Torture Chamber 1: Torture Chamber 2: Torture Chamber 3: Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Levels